earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 28
Characters * Sam Kane * Lizzie Dahl * Ambush Bug * Silhouette * Monitor Location * Monitor Sphere * Temporal Anomaly Error VOX Archive * Sam Kane: force field flickering, force field stabilizing, force field humming Oh, shucks! I thought I had it there. * Lizzie Dahl: Ye might as well stop before ye electrocute ye'self. I dinnae that ye can simply hackyer way outta this pickle. * Sam Kane: Stop being a Negative Nancy. * Lizzie Dahl: Stop usin' lame terms like 'Negative Nancy' then. * Sam Kane: force field powering down Ha! I did it. Told you that just because it's alien tech doesn't mean it can't be hacked. * Lizzie Dahl: Ye got lucky. Come on, let's go. footsteps: 2 instances This way! footsteps: 2 instances In here, come on! * Ambush Bug: opens, lips smacking, yawn Oh hey kids! Is it time for VOX Box Twenty-Eight already? popping Okay then. * Sam Kane: Uh... Huh? Are you an alien? * Lizzie Dahl: Don't be daft, Sam! Of course he's an alien! He got antennae and green skin! That's what aliens look like! * Sam Kane: Superman doesn't look like that... and as for green skin, there's Beast Boy, Jade, and Miss Martian. Okay, that last one is an alien. * Ambush Bug: I'm not an alien, kids. My suit came to Earth form Outer Space, though so I do dress like one. The name's Ambush Bug. I'm going to be your guide through the labyrinth or corridors and tunnels here in the Monitor Sphere so that you can make good your escape. Come on, follow me. blipt, rapid footsteps: 2 instances * Lizzie Dahl: I dinnae. Do we trust him, Sammy? blipt, rapid footsteps: 2 instances * Sam Kane: Do we have a better idea? So, uh, Mister Bug... What's this room? * Ambush Bug: Expletive if I know. Whoops... Sorry about that, kids. Got to be mindful of virgin ears. throat Heck if I know, kid. It's a room... with stuff. * Lizzie Dahl: I thought you were supposed to be our guide? How can we trust yer guidin' skills if ye ain't know what this room is for? blipt, rapid footsteps: 2 instances * Ambush Bug: That's your own problem, kid. Here, want a toy? Will that shut you up? Here, take this. clatter * Lizzie Dahl: It looks like one of them old rotary phones. I know that because I saw one in an old movie once. blipt, rapid footsteps: 2 instances * Sam Kane: Ah. Well, I think it's broken. There's no handset... or any kind of speaker. Looks like junk to me. * Lizzie Dahl: Probably right. I'll just toss it- * Sam Kane: Whoa, better not do that. Someone might hear that. Here, put it in my backpack. clatter, zipper * Ambush Bug: blipt Psst, kids... Over here. See that door? Go over there. * Sam Kane: Is that the way out? * Ambush Bug: Expletive if I know. Oops, I did it again. Just go over there, kid. Sheesh. Listen to the grown up for once in your life, ya little scamp! * Lizzie Dahl: Yeah, I say we ditch him... We'd do better on our own. * Sam Kane: Agreed. Bye, Mister Bug. We're going to do this ourselves. * Lizzie Dahl: Yeah, thanks for nothin'! 2 instances * Ambush Bug: Fine, by the way... Expletive millanials! Good luck getting caught by the Monitor then. whistle Hey! The rugrats are over here! Ha ha! Bye! blipt * Lizzie Dahl: That no-good cheat! Quick, over there! footsteps, door opens, telekinetic thrum What the-?! * Silhouette: That was about the saddest prison break I've ever seen. I'd be impressed that you found the Monitor's station if that was your intent, though. * Monitor: Put them down, Monique. I do not wish harm upon them. They are children and I wish to promise their well-being to Panthra for her cooperation. * Silhouette: Very well... disrupted But what was the point in kidnapping them and that weirdo in the greens suit if you were just going to release them? * Monitor: Do not worry. it is all part of the plan... Now, children, this will sting just a- crackles: 2 instances -bit. 2 instances Take them home. Let them sleep it off. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 27. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 29. * Sam and Lizzie were capture in Oracle Files: Monique Forcier 1. * The "old rotary phone" is the H-Dial. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 28 Category:VOX Box Category:Sam Kane/Appearances Category:Lizzie Dahl/Appearances Category:Irwin Schwab/Appearances Category:Monique Forcier/Appearances Category:Monitor/Appearances Category:Brentwood Crusaders/Appearances Category:Monitor Sphere/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline